der Attentäter
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Translation: The Assassin. When you read through a history book, it talks about all the important people, places and events. Their names are mentioned, their birthplace, their families, what they did before they became important, and how they died. You walk by a stranger, bring up a name, and they would know who that person is. My story won't be in the history books.
1. Prologue

_When you read through a history book, it talks about all the important people, places and events. Their names are mentioned, their birthplace, their families, what they did before they became important, and how they died. You walk by a stranger, bring up a name, and they would know who that person is.  
><em>

_My story won't be in the history books._

_I can guarantee you no one, expect for a few, will know my name. My parents will be the only one who knows my birth place, and my wife and children will be the only ones who know when I died._

_To the world, I don't exist._

_I am invisible. _

_I know what you're thinking. "Why am I wasting my time on a no one?" Well, I'm getting to that._

_You see, I was born at the end of the Great War. 1918, in Austria-Hungary, on October 11th. If you know any history at all, you know that is a month before the end of the Great War. Before everything changed._

_I'm the eldest of four. My father, a native German, was off fighting for his country. My mother, a Magyar, was left alone to look after the farm, while in labour. My uncle and aunt had been with her when she went into labour. My mother didn't make it._

_When the war ended, my father came home to no wife and a newborn son, and did not know how to react to the situation. He surely couldn't look after the farm and raise a newborn. He sold the farm, and left, going back to his native Germany, leaving me with my aunt and uncle._

_Once the empire split, I was living in Hungary with my aunt, uncle, and three cousins. My father did not contact them until three years later._

_In 1922, he wanted me to move to Germany so we could be a family. Of course, I had no idea what was going on, being four, but my uncle was not impressed, and refused, but I was not his child, and so he brought me to Germany, Hamburg to be exact._

_When I arrived, I was greeted by my father, his new wife, a native German, and twin girls, Adali and Mady, who were two, and another baby on the way. I didn't understand what had happened, but my uncle did._

_You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this. In order to understand what was going to happen to me in 1941, it's important that you know the background information._

_My step-mother didn't like me, simply because I wasn't a pure German, as she would put it. It didn't help I had a Hungarian name instead of a German one, but my father didn't care until later, especially after the outbreak of the second war._

_You see, there is a specific reason I'm not mentioned in the history books. To the Allies and Axis, I don't exist. To the enemy, the Templars, I'm just another nuisance, and to my uncle and the others, I'm a very important person._

_My name is Zsigmond Wolf, and I am an Assassin. _

_Some legends are told  
>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>But you will remember me  
>Remember me for centuries<br>And just one mistake  
>Is all it will take<br>We'll go down in history  
>Remember me for centuries<em>

* * *

><p><em>Song at the end is "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy. This song has been my obsession for a while.<br>_


	2. Kristallnacht

_November 9th, 1938  
><em>

_Ah yes. November 9th. A fateful day in history. Kristallnacht, or Night of Broken Glass. For those of you who don't know, the 9th and 10th were days that the Jewish population in Nazi Germany and Austria were targeted. Their shops, buildings and synagogues had their windows destroyed. Why? Well, you can blame Adolf Hitler for that one..._

"Zsigmond!"

The young man looked up from carriage, and saw his father, Wilhelm Wolf, standing in the doorway of their house, "Dinner is ready," his father said, and he turned around, limping back inside. His father had been wounded in the Great War, and now required a cane for most of his walking. Zsigmond sighed, and tossed the cloth down, wiping his hands on his brown trousers. He looked up at the sky, and saw clouds on the horizon.

Zsigmond pushed open the door, and banged his boots off before he entered the house. His step-mother, Edelina, would strike his knuckles with a leather belt. His hands had numerous scars from the amount of times she did it. Not that she would ever striker her own children.

Edelina, her twin daughters Adali and Mady, and her son, Otto, all had blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes. According to Adolf Hitler, leader of the Nazi party, this is what all Germans were supposed to look like. Even Zsigmond's father had blond hair, and blue eyes, but his hair was starting to turn silver. Then there was Zsigmond.

He inherited his father's height and handsome charm, however he had his mother's looks. He didn't know his mother, as she died during childbirth, but from the looks and comments Edelina made, he knew he wasn't pure German. He had thick brown hair, and big brown eyes. His skin was slightly darker than his father's, and Edelina made note to point it out whenever they went out somewhere. Her father would also point it out and ask who the _Ausländer_ was.

Zsigmond sat down at the table, and stretched. His father limped over to the table, and sat down, "How's the carriage?" he asked, and Zsigmond shrugged.

"Fine. Still works. We just can't take it over rocks again," he answered, and Edelina placed the plate of bread down.

"Don't you mean you can't take it over rocks?" she asked, and Zsigmond rolled his eyes, "_Kinder! _Dinner!" she called, and footsteps pounded down the stairs. The three children sat down at the table as Edelina finished placing the bowls of soup in front of them. She sat down, and they closed their eyes, praying before the meal. Once they finished, everyone began to eat, "So, Otto, how was your meeting today?" Edelina asked, and her son shrugged.

"Fine, like always," he asnwered, and Zsigmond noticed he kept looking out the window.

"Anything exciting?"

"Not really," Otto was part of the Nazi Party for Students, much to Wilhelm's displeasure. Although he did not hate the Nazi party, he did not want his children being involved with it, but his father-in-law insisted that it would be good for them, that Germany needed young people to help spread nationalism.

"Anything exciting happen with you two?" Edelina asked, turning towards her daughters. Mady nudged Adali, who giggled, "What?"

"Adali met someone today," Mady said, and her twin glared at her, "He's a member of the _Schutzstaffel," _Wilhelm looked over at his daughter.

"Is this true?" he asked, and she nodded, "I forbid you from seeing him."

"Father that's not fair!" Adali protested, "Why does Otto get to hang out with them and not me?"

"Because Otto is a man, and I know what those men want with you," he answered, and Adali frowned, slumping down in her chair. Mady looked down at her bowl, "What were two doing there anyways? I told you not to go near those buildings."

"We went for a walk," Mady said, Zsigmond knew different. Even though they were twins, Mady and Adali were complete opposites. Adali cared about her appearance, taking time to brush her hair and curl it, while Mady preferred to read books and help Zsigmond on the farm, much to her mother's dismay. She didn't want her German kids socializing with the half-German. Plus, Mady was always covering for her sister whenever they get in trouble.

* * *

><p>Once supper was finished, Zsigmond disappeared into the barn, which also doubled as his room. It was in the loft, which he didn't mind because of the privacy, but hated it because the rooster always woke him up. He leaned back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard the barn door open, and sat up. It was Otto, with some people Zsigmond had never seen before. Zsigmond frowned, and got off his bed, watching them.<p>

"What do we need?" Otto asked, looking at the tools.

"Just something to break glass. The others are bringing torches," a voice said, and Zsigmond recognized him. Dietrich von Helmuth. He was a member of the SS, and hated Zsigmond. The two were the same age, and Dietrich always made a point, like his step-mother, to point out he was half-German, "Do we have everything?" Dietrich asked, and the others nodded, "Let's get out of here," The group left the barn, Otto closing the door behind him. Zsigmond frowned, and grabbed his coat.

He quietly slipped out of the barn, and began following the group. They were in von Helmuth's car, no doubt one his father bought him, "Where are you going?" Zsigmond asked, unaware that he was being followed.

Two figures were on top of the barn, one sitting and the other one standing, "You sure that's him?" the standing one asked.

"Positive," the second one answered, "You don't trust me, do you?" they asked, looking over their shoulder at their partner.

"I never said that Kolina," The woman, Kolina, didn't say anything, "I just want to make sure he's not already one of them, like his father," Kolina pursed her lips.

"You of all people would know, Bertók, considering you are his uncle," Kolina pointed out, and the older Assassin chuckled.

"You're so cynical for a young one," he remarked, and Kolina rolled her eyes.

"Did you expect any less?" she asked, smirking.

"Anyways, enough talk. We have to go," Bertók said, and the two jumped off the barn.

* * *

><p>Zsigmond hid behind a car, and saw groups of people appearing in the street. <em>What is going on? <em>he thought, and saw Dietrich approach a store. He knew that belonged to a local Jew, but why was...

CRASH!

Zsigmond jumped back, as the rock smashed through the window, and soon others followed. _Why are they doing this?! _his mind screamed, and he heard more cars. He turned around and saw more people show up, including a few SS officers. He ducked down, and saw that the local police wasn't doing anything. Zsigmond rushed over to them, "Stop them!" he yelled, and the police officer glanced at him, then took a sip off his coffee, "Are you just going to stand there and let them destroy everything?"

"Do you hear anything?" the first officer asked to his partner who was reading the newspaper. He looked up, and shook his head, "That's what I thought. Listen, why don't you just run along and pretend you didn't see anything, _ja?"_ Zsigmond stormed away, and looked around. He rushed over to the nearest buidling, one that hadn't been destroyed, and turned to face the group in front of him.

"Move," one commanded, holding a brick in his hand.

"You need to stop this. What did they ever do to you?" Zsigmond asked, and the men chuckled.

"Aw, we have a Jew sympathizer. Isn't that precious?" the leader said, tossing the brick up in the air, "Would you prefer if we didn't destroy this building?" Zsigmond didn't say anything, "I think that is a yes. Well, too bad," the man sneered, and threw the brick at Zsigmond. It hit him in the head, knocking him off balance. Another brick hurled through the air, and hit him in the arm, knocking him through the glass display.

Glass cut through his skin, and his head was pounding from the brick. Zsigmond went to stand up, but was knocked back down by a board. He heard screams in the distance, but soon that was filled with ringing when he was punched in the head. His vision went blurry, and he heard laughter. He blinked and saw a figure behind the men. Zsigmond blinked again, and he heard the men yelling.

"GET HIM!"

Zsigmond blinked, and saw the figure dodging the men with ease. He was dressed in a light grey cloak, and his face was covered by a hood. He was wearing dark grey trousers and a white shirt with a dark blue sash tied around his waist, and black riding boots. Zsigmond blinked again, and saw all the men knocked unconscious. The man walked over to him, and Zsigmond saw the glint of a blade by his wrist, but then it was gone. The man knelt down, and removed his hood.

It was a woman!

Zsigmond blinked a few times, "You're...a woman," he stuttered, and she rolled her eyes.

"You need to get out of here," she said, and stood up. He saw her dark hair was braided and pinned up, "More will show," Zsigmond got up, wincing. The woman put her hood up, "Wait," Zsigmond said, and she didn't move, "Thank you."

Kolina didn't say anything, just leaving the building. Zsigmond limped out the back, and headed back towards his home.

* * *

><p>Zsigmond pulled himself up onto the loft, and over to the sink. He began washing the blood off his face, and gripped the edge of the sink. Zsigmond looked up at the mirror, and heard the barn door open. Zsigmond looked over his shoulder, and heard someone moving around. He limped towards the edge of the loft, "Back so soon from your adventures?"<p>

Otto froze, the hammer in his hand, "Father was right," Zsigmond said, limping down the stairs, "You should have never gotten involved with them."

"What do you know?" Otto hissed, putting the hammer back, "They are the reason we suffered. They are the reason we had no jobs, and why we lost the Great War."

"Are you actually falling for those lies?" Zsigmond asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you know? You're not a real German anyways. That's what Mother says," Zsigmond balled his hands into fists, "What was your mother? Oh right. A dirty Magyar who gave birth to a dirty German. No wonder your father abandoned you," Zsigmond grabbed Otto by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him into the barn wall.

"Say one more thing about my mother, I dare you," he hissed, and they heard movement by the door.

"Otto? What are you doing in here?" It was Wilhelm.

"I...I left something in here earlier. Zsigmond was helping me look for it," Otto answered, and Zsigmond released him.

"Come inside. Your mother is worried about you," Otto glared at Zsigmond, then pushed past him, following Wilhelm out. Zsigmond slammed his fist into the side of the barn, breathing out.

_I knew Otto was going to squeal. He made up some story about how I threatened him, and was going to smash his head in with a hammer. Of course, Edelina bought it. My father knew better than to argue with her, and so, the next morning, I was brought to the German Army headquarters, and forced to enlist. I knew Edelina wanted me out of the house, and deep down my father wanted me to join and follow in his footsteps._

_The only thing I could think of was the woman who saved my life. I wanted to know who she was, and why she was dressed in a strange way. _

_Who was she?_


	3. Kolina

_Side note before the story: I highly recommend American Sniper. I went and watched it Tuesday and it was an excellent movie. Very well made._

_Anyways, back to the story!_

* * *

><p><em>December 12th, 1941<br>Eastern Front, U.S.S.R._

_The U.S.S.R. was a horrible place. Bitter cold, and here I was stuck with others who hated the cold. We all wondered what fate had brought us here, and thought for sure we were going to freeze to death._

_Once Hitler broke his pact with Stalin by invading his country, I knew it was all downhill for me. I was stuck under the command of someone they nicknamed das Tier, the Animal. I was quite content in not knowing where the name came from. He loved making us suffer, and the cold was one way to do it.  
><em>

_We waited for what seem liked years before any orders came to move. Once they came, we moved into a small village that I can't remember the name of, but that's not relevant._

_And that's when it all happened..._

_"Stand auf!"  
><em>

Zsigmond opened his eyes, and stretched, his squad mates starting to move. The commander looked around, his eyes scanning the faces, "Get you lazy pieces of shit! Der Füher is not paying us to sit on our asses!" Zsigmond got up, and grabbed his assault rifle. The commander turned to him, "You three, go scout," he barked, and Zsigmond looked at his partners.

One was a native German named Fritz. He was a lanky man that Zsigmond had met in training, and the two became friends immediately. The others made fun of him for being half-German, but Fritz didn't care.

The other one was a short fellow named Christian, who Zsigmond had met when he was stationed in Poland. He was a three years younger than Zsigmond, and he looked up at him as a brother.

The three men set out to scout, moving silently through the forest, and stopping near a broken fence. Christian knelt down, and looked through his binoculars, "See anything?" Zsigmond asked, and he shook his head.

"Place looks abandoned, probably for a couple months," Christian answered, and placed them back in his bag, "Fuck it's cold," he muttered, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's go."

The three men moved silently, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>Zsigmond stopped at a house, and gently nudged the door open, "Clear," he said, and the three moved inside, scouting, "I think you're right. It looks deserted," Zsigmond said, and was unaware that a figure had landed upstairs in the loft, tiptoeing around, followed by a second one.<p>

_"Are you sure it's here?"_ the second figure whispered in Slovak. The first person ignored him, _"Kolina!"_

_"What?" _Kolina hissed back, spinning around. They froze when they heard the footsteps come up the stairs, _"Shit hide!" _The two scrambled into hiding spots just as the door swung open. Fritz stepped into the room.

"I swear I heard something," he said, and Kolina saw Zsigmond enter the room. Her eyes darted over to where her partner was, and he looked over.

"You're hearing things. Let's get out of here and tell them it's clear," Christian said, and the three turned to leave. Kolina breathed out, and shifted her weight, the floor creaking.

"Wait," Zsigmond turned around, hands gripping the assault rifle. Kolina froze, and began counting in her head as he came closer. Zsigmond reached for the handle on the closet, and turned the door knob.

Kolina jumped out, and punched him in the face, _"Now!" _she yelled, and jumped out the window, her partner following her.

"Shoot!" Fritz yelled, and the three began firing, alerting their squadron to the commotion.

_"Schnell!" _The commander yelled, and the men began charging the village. Kolina sprinted through the forest, bullets whizzing past her head and into the trees. Her partner was lagging behind, and a stray bullet caught him in the stomach.

_"Kolina I've been hit!" _he yelled, and she turned around, running back towards him. She placed his arm around her, and began dragging him through the forest, trying to go as quickly as possible.

She tripped over a branch and fell to her face, her partner falling as well. She began crawling towards him, but a pair of boots stopped her. She looked up, and saw Zsigmond staring at her, "You," he said, "You're the one who saved me, three years ago."

"So?" she answered.

"You speak German?" Zsigmond was a bit surprised, and took a step back. Kolina stood up.

_"And I know you speak Slovac and Magyar," _she stated in Magyar. Zsigmond frowned.

_"How do you know that?" _he asked, and heard shouts in the background. Kolina rushed over to her partner, and placed two fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Shit," she mumbled, then stood up.

"You need to go," Zsigmond said, "They'll kill you."

"And what about you?" she asked, crossing her arms, "What will they do when they find out you let a prisoner go?" Zsigmond didn't think of that, "I know what they'll do, but I won't tell you," she said, answering her own question. She looked down at her partner, then back at him, "Strip. Now."

"What?" Zsigmond asked, taken back by the command.

"Do it if you want to live," she repeated herself, and began stripping her partner. Zsigmond began removing his uniform, watching the strange woman undress her friend. She removed the cloak, revealing a man with brown hair who could pass for Zsigmond. She tossed it towards Zsigmond, and began removing the blade from his arm, then his boots and trousers. She tossed them towards Zsigmond, who began dressing himself, "Give me your uniform," she said, and he complied. Kolina began redressing her dead partner in the uniform.

Once dressed, Zsigmond walked towards her. Kolina stood up, and looked at him, "You'll pass," she said, "Where's your dog tags?" she asked, and Zsigmond pulled it out from under the shirt. Kolina walked over and yanked it off his neck.

"Hey! What are..."

"They need to think it's you," she said, and placed them in his partner's hand, closing it around them, "Let's go," she said, and began walking away from him. Zsigmond heard the shouts, then quickly followed.

Fritz was the first one to arrive, and he stopped when he saw the body, "No," he whispered, and slowly walked over, snow crunching under his boots. The commander brushed past him, and knelt down. He pulled the dog tags out from the hand, then stood back up.

"Send a telegram back to headquarters so we can tell his family," the commander said, and began walking back towards their post. Fritz looked at the body, then slowly began walking away.

* * *

><p>Zsigmond tried to keep up with the woman, but she was moving too quickly, "Wait!" he yelled, and Kolina stopped, standing on a tree branch.<p>

"For a soldier, you're not very fit," she remarked, as Zsigmond leaned against a tree, catching his breath.

"You never told me your name," he said.

"Kolina," she answered.

"That's a nice name," he remarked, and she turned and glared at him.

"Listen, I know what you Nazis think when you see a pretty, young girl, ok? Don't even think about. I'll cut your balls off before you even knew what happened," Zsigmond raised his eyebrows.

"Listen, I was just complementing you. Didn't know that was a crime," he said, taken back by her comment. Kolina crossed her arms.

"The only reason you're here right now, and not back with your pigs, is because of your uncle," she said, and began walking away from him.

"You know my uncle?" Zsigmond asked, "As in Bertók?"

"Isn't he the only uncle who is an Assassin?" Kolina asked sarcastically, and turned around again. She saw his facial expression, "Oh, you don't know. Well...that's a long story."

"We have time," Zsigmond said, catching up to her, "I want to know everything."

"No we don't," Kolina stated, "When we're out of these woods, you can get him to tell you," Zsigmond noticed her mood had changed, and she was more cautious, "The trees can hear," she said, and began walking forward. Zsigmond was confused, but followed her anyways.

Anyone who knew his uncle must be trustworthy. At least, he hoped.


	4. Secret Missions

_Kolina didn't speak much during our trip. I didn't know where we were going, simply because she refused to tell me. I would try and ask her questions about her life, but she ignored me. I did manage to get some information out of her one night, when we were curled up by a fire she had made._

_She was born in Sarajevo, but her family had moved to Czechoslovakia when she was four. Her father was Canadian, and had fought during the Great War like my father. He was injured at Vimy Ridge, and her mother had been a nurse working at the hospital. It was love at first sight, according to her mother. She said her father had left everything behind and moved back to Prague with her, but their lives were difficult. Her father didn't speak Slovak fluently, and struggled to find a job. To make things more difficult, he would disappear for days without a word, then reappear._

_When Kolina was ten, her mother was killed by Templars, who were looking for her father. Her father was an Assassin, which is why they kept moving around when she was younger. They moved from Sarajevo to Czechoslovakia to Berlin and Moscow, where her mother was killed. Her father was not home when it happened, but when he came back, he grabbed her and ran from the house, heading to the border in hopes they would make it before the Templars did. He brought her to Hungary, where she met my uncle, Bertók, who is also an Assassin, and they began training her._

_What did I get myself into?_

"We're almost there," Kolina said, looking from the top of the trees, "I can see it from here," Zsigmond looked around the forest, his eyes tired. The Assassin's outfit was too small for him, and it was starting to chafe. He hoped when they got wherever there was clothes that would fit him. He shifted his weight, "Let's go," she said, and she jumped down from the tree, and began walking, Zsigmond following behind her.

"How come my uncle has never mentioned any of this to me?" he asked, and she kicked some branches out of her way, "I mean, I am family so you think he would."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she suggested, and pointed ahead. Through the trees, Zsigmond could see an old church covered in snow. They began walking towards it, and Kolina looked up at the bell tower, and nodded. Zsigmond looked up, and saw a figure standing by the bell. They walked towards the doors, which creaked open. An older man peered through, and smiled when he saw Zsigmond.

"I knew you would come through," he said, and opened the door wider, "Come in, come in," The two walked past him, and Bertók shut the doors. Zsigmond looked up at the ceiling, taking in the view. He looked around, and saw other Assassins in small groups, huddled next to each other, "We were worried that something had happened," Bertók said, and Kolina turned around, taking down her hood.

"There was..complications," she stated, and began undoing her cloak, "We're one short. We weren't expecting there to be any...others with him," she said, and tossed her cloak onto a pew. Zsigmond saw a Star of David around her neck on a small gold chain.

"The main thing is both of you are here and safe," Bertók said, and he looked at Zsigmond, "I have clothes that will fit you better. Come with me," Bertók placed a hand on his nephew's arm, and lead him towards the left of the church, towards a hallway. Kolina watched them, and took her hair down, shaking it out. She breathed out, and headed to the right.

She desperately needed a bath.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you have lots of questions," Bertók said, his back facing Zsigmond as he changed into bigger clothes. This time, it was an undershirt, followed by a thick wool sweater, and thicker pants and socks, and sturdier boots. Zsigmond felt warmer already. His uncle turned around.<p>

"You don't wear that all the time?" Zsigmond asked, gesturing to the cloak, and his uncle shook his heads.

"That's only when we're out on a mission," he explained, "It's crucial that we look like civilians when out in the public, especially during the war," His uncle rubbed his hands together, "Zsigmond, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, but...certain circumstances arose," he said.

"What circumstances?" Zsigmond asked, and his uncle sighed.

"I guess you're old enough to know."

"Uncle, I am 23," Zsigmond reminded him, and Bertók chuckled.

"That is true," he said, and the two walked out of Bertók's room, heading down the hallway, "This...business runs in the family," Bertók explained, "I'm an Assassin, my father was, and so on. Because me and your mother were twins, she was also an Assassin," Zsigmond nodded slowly, "And your father is a Templar."

"What?"

"They didn't know at the time they met," his uncle continued, "It wasn't until he was gone during the war that your lovely stepmother, who he was cheating on your mother with, informed him that his wife was an Assassin. Now, there wasn't much he could do while in France, but he knew of Templars in the empire that could get to her. Zsigmond, your mother didn't die in childbirth. She was poisoned right before you were born, and your father was hoping that the poison would be enough to kill you."

"My father wanted me dead?" Zsigmond asked, and Bertók nodded.

"He was afraid that she would make you join her, and turn against him. However, you survived, and when your father came back and saw you and me there, he fled, which is why you lived with us for a while," he explained, "He was content leaving you in Hungary, but Edelina insisted that he take you back, in hopes that you could be swayed to join them, like her son."

"Well this explains a lot," Zsigmond said, "She hates me, and here I thought it was because I was half-German," Bertók chuckled, then became serious.

"Zsigmond, I want you to join our ranks. We need you. You were in the army so you understand how things work with the Nazis. Your mother...probably wouldn't want it, but we do need you. A lot of our members have been disappearing from their homes. We've heard rumors about camps in Poland and other parts of Eastern Europe."

"Concentration camps," Zsigmond stated, "Before I was stationed out on the Eastern Front, we had to round up all the Jews, and ship them there," Bertók was silent, "Uncle, what can you tell me about Kolina?" Bertók frowned.

"I met her when she was ten. Her mother had just been killed, and her father was seeking refuge with her. He said she had family in Czechoslovakia, and wanted me to get her there safely. Of course I agreed. We managed to make it to Prague, and that's when her family picked her up. Of course, we kept in contact because she was in training, but the Assassins in Prague were the ones who trained her and kept an eye out for her."

"She's Jewish, isn't she?" Zsigmond asked, lowering his voice, and Bertók nodded.

"Her family was taken to one of the camps," Bertók answered, his voice also low, "and she blames herself, but doesn't say anything to anyone. She was in town the day it happened, watching from a distance. We all were. It was horrible. Some of those people are Assassins, and some of those Nazis were Templars."

"So are all Nazis Templars?" Zsigmond asked, and Bertók shook his head.

"I wish it was that simple. You see," he began, "there's Assassins and Templars on both sides, which makes it hard to trust people. You never know who is a friend or foe."

"Any of the High Officials?" Zsigmond asked, and Bertók chuckled.

"You mean Hitler? No. That man is paranoid enough without being involved in this. There are some people close to him who are, but we haven't figured out who. We will. That's what our German counterparts are working on, the ones stationed in Berlin," Zsigmond nodded slowly, "Anyways, enough talk. We can pick this up after you've rested," Zisgmond nodded, and his uncle led him to an empty room.

His uncle left him to rest, which Zsigmond was grateful for. He stretched out on the bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hamburg, Germany<em>

"Mady, supper is ready."

Mady looked up from her books, and quickly placed the sheets of paper under her mattress, then closed the book, "Mady?"

"Coming!" The 21 year old put the book back in her trunk, and locked it. Mady walked down the stairs, and saw her mother at the bottom, "Sorry I was finishing up some work," she lied, and Edelina smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, and the two walked over to the dinner table. Her stepfather, Wilhelm, was reading the newspaper, a pipe stuck in between his lips, "It's just the three of us tonight. Otto is away on business, and your sister is tending to your niece who has a cold," Mady smiled, and reached to take a sip of her water.

There was a knock on the door, and the three stopped. Edelina glanced at Wilhelm, who placed his paper down. The person knocked again, and Edelina got up, walking over to the door. She opened it, and Mady heard a hushed voice speaking to her. She heard her mother, "Th...thank you," she said, and closed the door. Wilhelm sat up straight.

"What is it?" Edelina bit her lip, holding the telegram in her hand.

"It's...Zsigmond," she answered, and walked over to her husband. She placed the telegram down in front of him, and walked over to the sink, looking out the window. Wilhelm's eyes moved back and forth as he read the telegram, then stood up, "Wilhelm," Edelina said, but he ignored her, limping towards the back door. He grabbed his coat and hat, then left, slamming the door. Mady reached over, and picked up the telegram. Her eyes scanned over it as well, and her heart stopped.

Her step-brother was killed in action on the Eastern Front.

Mady quietly slipped the telegram into her sleeve, "Mama, are you ok?" Edelina turned around, and smiled.

"Of course _Liebling,_" she answered, and sat down, "Your father just needs...a moment," she said, and began eating her soup. Mady bit her lip, but kept quiet, eating her supper as well.

_Later that night_

Mady lid in her bed, listening to the sounds of Wilhelm moving around, and quietly crept out of bed, gently slipping on her boots. She stood up slowly, and froze when she heard him coming up the stairs, and waited. She heard the bedroom close, then reached under her bed and grabbed the papers, slipping them into her messenger bag, then throwing on her winter coat. Mady stopped once again to make sure it was quiet, then quietly climbed onto the roof, and began making her over to the ladder.

Once down, she sprinted towards the forest, her breath visible against the cold air. She looked around, making sure no one was following her, and continued on her way.

She stopped once she came to an empty street, and looked around, her blue eyes scanning the area. She passed a group of men outside a bar, laughing and sharing cigarettes. Mady ducked her head, and headed towards the cemetery.

She pushed open the gate, and saw a figure kneeling in front of a grave. She slowly walked towards him, "_I was afraid you weren't going to come," _he said in Polish, and she smiled. The figure stood up, and turned to face her. He took down his hood, revealing green eyes and thick black hair, "Especially after...the news," he said.

"You know?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Everyone knows. That's what happens when you work in Berlin," he said, smirking. Mady rolled her eyes, and pulled out the papers, and the telegram. He took them from her, and looked them over.

"Is it true? About my step-brother?" she asked, but he didn't answer, "Edik," Edik looked at her.

"No," he answered, and placed the documents in a pocket inside his coat, "He's alive."

"Where?" Edik looked at her, "I know you're not supposed to tell me these things, but I need to know," Edik looked around, and pulled out a map. He placed a finger near the Polish border.

"He's in that area," Edik answered, then placed the map back, "He met up with the other Assassins," Mady nodded, and they heard voices, "You need to go," he said, "Quickly," Mady nodded, and Edik pulled her in for a quick kiss, then pushed her away. Mady moved towards the gate, but stopped when she heard the voices, and quickly ducked behind a tombstone.

"I don't see anything."

"There was two people, talking! And they exchanged some documents! I saw them!" The second man was drunk, slurring his words.

"You were just seeing things," a third voice said, "Go back to the bar," She heard the footsteps move away, and breathed out. Mady poked her head up, and saw the coast was clear. She sprinted towards the forest, and back to their farm.

Mady scaled the ladder, and moved quickly across the roof, then into her room. She took off the coat, her boots, and stripped down, throwing her nightgown on. She climbed into bed, and pulled the covers up, just as her door opened. She froze.

"I told you, our children obey the curfews," It was her mother.

"Hmm, as you say," the male voice said, "Let's keep it that way," The door shut, and Mady breathed out.

That was way too close.


	5. The Hungarian Mission

_It seemed time passed slowly at that church. It was already January 1942, and I had not heard anything from the outside world. Most of my time was spent either in training, or sharing what information I knew about the army and their whereabouts. Kolina tended to ignore me, which I found strange. There was something about her that kept drawing me to her, but I didn't know what it was. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she would ignore me and go somewhere else. I wasn't sure if it was because she was a moody seventeen year old, or because I was German. I suspected it was the latter.  
><em>

"Zsigmond."

He looked up from his book, and saw his uncle standing before him, "Come with me," he said, and Zsigmond stood up, and walked out of his room. He noticed the church was quieter than usual.

"Where is everyone?" Zsigmond asked.

"Out," his uncle answered, and they came to the sanctuary. Kolina was sitting in one of the pews, a map in her hands. Another Assassin was on the one in front of her, and he was pointing at certain areas. They were speaking quietly, but stopped when Bertók approached them. He crossed his arms, "Any news?" he asked, looking at the Assassin.

"Nothing," he answered, and Zsigmond was surprised to hear a British accent, "They've been silent for three days, but I do have their last known location," he said, and looked up. His eyes drifted to Zsigmond, "You're supposed to be dead," he said, and Kolina glanced over at him.

"I am dead," Zsigmond answered, and the man looked at Kolina.

"You didn't bother to mention him?" he asked, and she turned to look at him.

"Listen, as far as the Nazis know, Zsigmond was killed in action. The last thing we need is for this to get out that he's still alive, because Göring will come looking for him."

"Wait. Hermann Göring, commander of the _Luftwaffe,_ is a Templar?" Zsigmond asked. He was getting familiar with the terminology, and starting to learn who he could trust and who he couldn't.

"Of course he is," the British Assassin answered, "He's looking for a way to over throw Hitler without directly killing him," He looked at Kolina, "We need to leave tonight if we want to catch the train," he said, and Kolina nodded. She folded the map up, and stuck it in her bag.

"Go where?" Zsigmond asked, and the British Assassin looked at him.

"Stalingrad. We had some associates stationed there, and we haven't heard from them. We're hoping Josef knows where they are," he answered, and Kolina shoved her cloak and weapons in a bag. She grabbed one of the few winter coats, and put it on.

"Let me go with you," Zsigmond said.

"No," Bertók answered, "I need you to go somewhere else," he said. Bertók pulled out a map of his own, and unfolded it, "You still speak Magyar, yes?" Zsigmond nodded, "Good. You're going to Hungary."

"Hungary? What's in Hungary?" Zsigmond asked, confused.

"Allies, and enemies," Bertók answered. Kolina finished putting on her gear, and proceeded to braid her hair. She grabbed a kerchief and tied it around her hair, "Be safe," Bertók said to them, and Kolina nodded.

"We will send a message once we arrive," The British Assassin assured him, and the two left the church. Zsigmond looked at his uncle.

"You also needed to catch a train," Bertók said, checking his watch, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Hungary. My home. I hadn't gone to visit since my uncle brought me to Germany. It was strange to think that I would heading back there. <em>

_When we left the church, I realized where we were. We were in Romania, a place that Edelina despised with a passion because of the Romanians and the Roma, the Gypsies. According to her, they were unclean and dirty creatures who didn't deserve to live. She had these ideas even before Hitler came to power._

_The train station was small, and it badly needed repairs. As we waited, Bertók warned me that there will be checks along the way, as the train station was near the Black Sea, and it would be a long journey by foot if anything happened. Lucky for me._

The train pulled into the station, and Zsigmond got up, briefcase in his hand. Bertók placed a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it, _"Be careful, be safe," _he said in Magyar, his voice low. Zsigmond nodded, and walked towards the train. Bertók breathed out, and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Please be safe."

Zsigmond got on the train, and found a seat. He sat down, and placed the briefcase on the seat next to him. During his training, Zsigmond was officially initiated into the Assassin Brotherhood, and was branded on the ring finger of his left hand with the insignia. He knew it was dangerous to have that on his finger, but it was the only way the others could identify him.

The whistle blew, and the train lurched forward, the wheels starting to turn. Zsigmond breathed out, and leaned back in his seat, placing his hat over his face, and drifting off to sleep.

_Four hours later_

"_Anhalten der Zug!"_

Zsigmond opened his eyes, and felt the train come to a stop. He heard the doors squeak open, and saw four soldiers board the train, followed by two _SS_ officers, "We want to see your papers," One of the soldiers said, and Zsigmond reached into the coat pocket, and pulled out his papers. One of the Assassins was skilled in making false papers, and had managed to come up with some ones for Zsigmond. One of the soldiers stopped near him, and held out his hand. Zsigmond placed the papers in his hand, and the soldier took them.

"Where is your destination?" the soldier asked, checking through them.

"Budapest," Zsigmond answered, "For business," he said, and the soldier handed them back to him.

Once the inspection was complete, the train continued on its path. It was stopped multiple times, and the same thing was repeated. Soldiers asking questions, checking for Jews, fugitives or Roma, and when they were satisfied, they would leave.

The train was stopped once again, and Zsigmond saw Hungarian soldiers. He knew they must be close to the boarder, and stretched. This time, it was the Gestapo. _This is wrong, _Zsigmond thought, watching them carefully. One stopped near him, and Zsigmond handed him the papers. The officer looked down at them, then back at him. The man walked back to his superiors, and Zsigmond watched them.

_They know, _he thought.

Zsigmond slowly got up, and began walking towards the back of the train, briefcase in hand. He pushed past other passengers.

"Hey you! Stop!"

Zsigmond heard the Gestapo yell after him but he kept moving. He heard them coming after him, and he stopped at the back, hand on the handle.

"You, turn around," The man commanded, but Zsigmond didn't move, "I said, turn around. Hands in the air," Zsigmond reached into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the pistol, and slowly turned around. Three Gestapo officers were pointing their rifles at him, "Who are you?"

"I am a simple business man," Zsigmond answered.

"A simple business man, eh?" Zsigmond recognized that voice. Dietrich von Helmuth. He pushed through the crowd, and saw he was very decorated on his _SS_ uniform. Zsigmond also saw the Templars' Cross, hanging around the collar of his shirt, "You look familiar,_ Ausländer. _Do I know you?" he asked, and Zsigmond shook his head.

"I've never seen you before," Zsigmond answered, using his Hungarian accent. During his training, he had spent his time perfecting different accents, as his uncle had said that it would be necessary.

"You look like...a soldier who was killed in action," Dietrich said, crossing his arms, "What was his name?" He frowned.

"Papa!"

Zsigmond and Dietrich both looked down, and saw a little girl with big brown eyes, dressed in a maroon coat and a black fur hat. She had a big smile, and ran over to Zsigmond, hugging his legs. Zsigmond placed a hand on her head, "I've missed you papa. Mama said you wouldn't be back until Tuesday," she said, looking up.

"Business was cut short," Zsigmond answered, "But I'm heading home now."

"Yes dear, why didn't you send me a letter?" Dietrich turned around, and saw a young woman dressed similarly to the girl.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind," Dietrich walked over to her.

"Papers," he demanded, and she pulled two out, one for her and one for the girl. He looked them over, "Sofia? And your daughter...Nadya?" he asked, and Sofia nodded, "Hmm, carry on. Men, give him back his papers," One of the officers handed them back to Zsigmond, who placed them in his pocket. He glared at him, then turned and left, brushing past Sofia. Sofia smirked at him, then motioned for Zsigmond to follow her.

The three sat down, and the train began moving again, "You really are a foreigner," she said, taking a sip of her wine. Zsigmond glared at her.

"I had it under control," he said.

"Sure you did," Sofia said, and Nadya looked up from her book, "You're not going to be able to go all the way to Budapest now," she pointed out, "You'll have to get off when we do," she said.

"How do you know how I am?" Zsigmond asked, and Sofia took off her glove, and showed him her ring finger on her left hand. Zsigmond saw the same mark on hers that was on his, "I see. How many of you are there?" he asked.

"Seven. There was more but...certain...circumstances that thinned us out," Sofia answered carefully, and she glanced down at Nadya, "My...husband was one of us, but...he was taken to one of those...camps," Zsigmond nodded slowly, "My family is Jewish, while my husband's is Protestant. They hid us for a while, and then our mutual friend," she motioned to the papers, "gave us some false ones and we've been hiding with the others."

"Do you all live together?" Zsigmond asked, and Sofia nodded. The whistle blew and the train began slowing down.

"This is our stop," she said, and gathered her things. Nadya put her book in her bag, and hopped off her seat. Sofia stood up, and began walking towards the door, Zsigmond behind them.

* * *

><p>Zsigmond followed them down a snow covered road, tree branches strewn in the road. It was beginning to snow lightly, and the wind was picking up. Zsigmond looked around, taking in the mystic sight, "Are we in Hungary?" he asked, and Sofia nodded. Nadya had given her bag to her mom, and was trying to catch snowflakes. Zsigmond chuckled, watching her run around, shrieking when she caught one, "It must be nice to have no worries," he remarked, and Sofia's smiled disappeared.<p>

"She does have worries," Sofia said darkly, stopping to watch her daughter, "Every day, when I leave for a mission, she sits in the house, wondering if her mama will come back or if any of the others will come back. She also has to worry if the Nazis will come and take her while I'm gone," Sofia stopped, tears in her eyes, "They know we're Jewish, and they know we live around here. It's only a matter of time."

Zsigmond watched Nadya for a bit, wondering what his life would have been like if he had stayed in Hungary. Maybe he would have become an Assassin sooner, or maybe he would have lived a normal life. He was snapped out of his thoughts by distant gunfire. Nadya stopped, and looked at her mom, her eyes wide. Sofia looked at Zsigmond, "Let's keep moving," she said, and began walking quickly away from him. Zsigmond placed his hand on the pistol that was tucked in his waistband, and began following them.

They walked in silence, occasionally broken by gunfire, making Zsigmond jumped. They came to a small cottage, and Sofia opened the door, ushering her daughter in. Zsigmond looked around, then followed her inside, shutting the door.

_"Hands up."_

The command was sharp, but Zsigmond obeyed. An older man came out of the shadows, a rifle in his hand. He squinted, looking at Zsigmond, _"The war has been hard on us all," _the man said. It was the code that Bertók had taught him in order to communicate with other Assassins.

_"But even harder on the desolate," _Zsigmond answered, and the man lowered the gun.

"So, you're Zsigmond," he said, switching from Magyar to English, "I've heard lots about you," he said.

"Hopefully nothing bad," Zsigmond said, and the man chuckled, then looked over at Sofia.

"From what I've heard, you've had a bit of a rough night," he said, "There's an empty room upstairs that you can use while you're here," he said, and Zsigmond nodded, "Nadya, why don't you show him where it is?" The little girl nodded, and took Zsigmond's hand, pulling him towards the staircase. He glared at Sofia, waiting until the door close, _"Are you stupid?!" _he yelled in Russian, _"They could have caught you! And then where would we be! You were supposed to meet him tomorrow, not tonight!"_

_"If it wasn't for me, he'd be dead," _she snapped, _"He almost got caught by Dietrich, and if it wasn't for me, Hermann would know he's alive," _The man was silent,_ "We have bigger problems besides not following the exact plan. I believe someone tipped the Gestapo off that an Assassin was traveling to Hungary, because they came right for him."_

_"You think there's a traitor?" _The man asked.

_"I know there's a traitor," _Sofia answered, _"We just need to find out who."_


	6. Slight Complications

_Prague, Czechoslovakia_

"That can't be right, he's dead."

Dietrich stood in front of Göring's desk. The _Luftwaffe _commander had his feet propped up on his desk, hand folded behind his head, "I swear on my life, it looked just like him," Dietrich said, and Hermann frowned. In the corner, Edik was busy with his work, but he was listening carefully to their conversation, "I'd recognize that _minderwetig Deutsche_ anywhere," he said, and Edik glanced up.

"Harsh words," Göring remarked.

"I speak the truth _Herr _Göring," he said, and Hermann leaned forward.

"There's only one way to find out," he said, "Contact our mutual British friend, and ask him."

"He sent us a telegram informing that he and Katerina were heading to Stalingrad," Dietrich said.

"You mean Kolina," Hermann corrected him, a slight smirk on his face. Edik stopped writing, "Yes, I believe, Edward has an interest in her, but obviously that won't happen once he brings us to her," Göring stood up, and walked over to his window, "Josef won't help them, no matter how many times they visit him. From what I've been told, he sent all the Assassins he could get his hands on to Siberia, so I highly doubt a pretty Serbian girl will convince him otherwise," Edik resumed writing, but he was making notes about what Göring was saying.

_That's where all the others have gone, _Edik thought. Hermann turned around.

"Let me go after him. I'd jump at the chance to strangle him," Dietrich said, smirking.

"We can't go on a wild goose chase after a man who might not even be him," Hermann pointed out, "If we want the mouse to come out from hiding, we must tempt him with something he wants," Dietrich frowned, "Tell me, Dietrich, who is someone that Zsigmond is close to?" Dietrich shrugged, "His step sister, Mady."

"Really? Her?"

"We have reason to believe that she is passing information to the Assassins," he said low, "I believe that if she was to say...be arrested and sent to...Buchenwald...that news would spread very quickly, yes?" Dietrich smiled.

"I understand _Lehrmeister,_" he said, and left the office. Hermann breathed out, and walked back over to the window, "How are those documents coming?" he asked, looking over at Edik.

"They are finished," Edik said, and stood up, walking over to Göring. The commander took them from him, and scanned them over.

"Excellent work," he placed them on the desk, "I believe you have a train to catch, yes?" Edik nodded, "I wouldn't want to make you late," he said, smiling. Edik nodded again, and gathered his belongings. Hermann watched him walk over to the door, "_Heil Hitler!" _he saluted.

_"Heil Hitler,"_ Edik repeated, and left the office, his heart pounding. He had to get to Hamburg, and fast.

* * *

><p><em>Hamburg, Germany<br>_

Edik ran from the train, and headed towards the Wolf farm. He changed on the train, dropping his briefcase at the designated drop area. He pulled up the hood, and began sprinting.

He stopped near the trees, and heard voices. Edik crouched down, and moved through the trees, stopped near the fence. He heard shouting.

"_Mutter! Vater! Hilft!" _

Edik's heart stopped.

He looked out, and saw two Gestapo officers, followed by Dietrich, who was dragging Mady from the house. Her mother and father watched in silence, "Why won't you help me?" she yelled, tears running down her face.

"I knew having him here would influence you," Edelina answered coldly, "I knew he was one of them," Wilhelm was silent, leaning against his cane. Edik pulled out his pistol, and ran towards them. He took aim, and fired at the first officer, hitting him square in the chest. Dietrich jumped back, and pulled out his own pistol.

"_Dreckig Attentäter!" _he yelled, and began firing back. Edik dodged the bullets, and grabbed the second guard's arm, twisting it, and pushing him to the ground. He took aim to fire, but stopped.

Dietrich was holding Mady in front of him, smirking, "Go ahead, shoot," he commanded. Edik didn't move, "What? Too scared?" he sneered. The second Gestapo got up, and grabbed Edik, pinning his hands behind his back.

"Let's see who you are," the Gestapo sneered, and pulled down his hood.

"Stefan," Dietrick said calmly, "I always knew you couldn't be trusted," Edik was silent, just glaring at him, "But...I bet Stefan isn't your real name, is it?" he asked, but Edik was silent.

There was a rumbling sound of an engine, and another car pulled up, with more Gestapo, "_Herr _von Helmuth, we found this briefcase by the side of the road," One of the men said, walking over to him, "We believe it belongs to the Assassin," Dietrich handed Mady to the man, and placed the briefcase on the ground. He opened it.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he asked, and began pulling out papers, "Hmm, documents, false papers, and...well..." He pulled out a picture, and turned it over, "Edik Devai, you slippery bastard," Dietrich said, and stood up, "You're supposed to be in Auschwitz, _Jude_," he said, "Well, you escaped once, but I guess your luck has run out," Dietrich closed the briefcase back up, "Göring will be very pleased with this," he said, and turned to face the men before him, "I believe Himmler is heading to Auschwitz tomorrow. Get Devai ready for transport," Two more Gestapo went over and pulled Edik to his feet, "As for Ms. Wolf, the next train leaving for Buchenwald is in three hours. Make sure she's on it," he commanded, and began walking towards the car. Mady looked over at Edik, fear in her eyes. Edik lowered his, ashamed.

_I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough._

* * *

><p><em>Hungary<em>

Zsigmond and Sofia sat on a bench, each holding a newspaper, "Do you see him?" she asked, not looking up from her paper. Zsigmond's eyes scanned the streets, and he saw a car pulled over by the candy store.

"I see him," he said, and looked back down. They saw the paper boy place a fresh stack of newspaper at the stand, nodding to the owner. Zsigmond looked up, and saw the front page. He frowned, and got up, walking over to the stand.

The elderly man smiled, _"What can I do for you?" _he asked in Magyar.

_"How much for the newspaper?" _Zsigmond asked.

_"2 pengõ," _the man answered, and Zsigmond pulled some out of his pocket. He placed it on the counter, and walked back over to the bench. Sofia glanced over.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Zsigmond read the front page.

"No," he whispered, "The Gestapo. They...they arrested my sister... well, step sister, and someone named Edik De..." Sofia snatched the paper from him, and read the front page.

"Shit," she muttered, and looked up, "Edik, or Stefan, as he was going by, managed to work his way into Göring's personal circle, and he was doing work for him. That's how we had access to most of the Templars' documents, but with him arrested..." she trailed off, "It's going to be a lot harder to move through Europe," she said.

"Why?" Zsigmond asked.

"He was the main person in charge of making false papers for us," she said, "He had people working beneath him, but he was the best. You got into Hungary with little suspicion, getting out will be harder now," she said, and handed him back the paper. Zsigmond read more of the article.

"They're sending Mady and Edik to concentration camps."

"Which ones?" Sofia asked.

"Mady is going to Buchenwald, and Edik to..." Zsigmond trailed off.

"What. Tell me," Sofia demanded.

"Auschwitz," he said softly.

"We have to tell your uncle. Kolina and Edward are out that way anyways. We can get them, and a few others to break him out," Zsigmond shook his head.

"It's easier to get into those camps then it is t get out," he commented, "It'd be too dangerous."

"We have to take that risk," she hissed, and pointed at the paper, "Once you're done here, head to Buchenwald to get your step sister. The only issue will be the boarders."

"Why do you say that?" Zsigmond asked, and Kolina pulled out a map.

"You either have to go through Austria, or Czechoslovakia," she answered, and examined the map, "Czechoslovakia is your best option," she said, "You'll be right in the Sudetenland, and I know for a fact we have numerous contacts there. I've met them. They will help you get to the camp. Once you get your step sister," she stopped, and examined the map, "get her to the coast, and get her out of here, understand?" Zsigmond nodded, and she placed the map back, "Now, let's get our man."


	7. On Your Own

It was midnight, and not a soul was on the streets.

Zsigmond leaned out from the alley, his eyes scanning the area. Sofia looked out as well, "Let's go," she said, and the two sprinted across the road, heading to the small pub. Zsigmond pushed open the door, and they were greeted by an older gentleman singing, and another man playing the piano.

_"_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>They strung up a man  
>They say who murdered three"<p>

Zsigmond walked over to the bar, and sat down. Moments later, Sofia walked in, and headed over to a table, sitting down by herself. Seconds later, three Gestapo officers entered the pub, and walked over to the bar. They ordered their drinks, chatting amongst each other.

"Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree"<p>

One of the officers nudged his friends, and motioned to Sofia. Sofia had papers spread around her, writing letters. Zsigmond took a swig of his drink and listened to their conversation.

"I bet I can get her to come home with me."

"No way. She'll come with me."

Zsigmond placed his glass down, and the bartender looked up at him. He walked over, and filled his glass up, using his left hand. Zsigmond saw the mark on his ring finger, and nodded slightly at him, _"Thank you," _he said, and the bartender nodded.

"Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out  
>For his love to flee"<p>

Two of the Gestapo officers went over to Sofia's table, and sat down, while the third one hung around the bar. He glanced over at Zsigmond, then moved closer, "Rough night?" he asked, and Zsigmond glanced over.

"Yeah. Long day at the factory," Zsigmond answered.

"How come you didn't enlist?" the man asked, and Zsigmond chuckled.

"Fought in the Great War, and lost part of my leg," he lied, and the man looked down.

"That's unfortunate."

"Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree"<p>

"It is," Zsigmond said, feeling his hidden blade. He saw Sofia flirting with the two others, and the glint of her blade, "It's unfortunate that men like me can't be out fighting with me like you," he said loudly, and the bartender looked up from his glass, a small smile on his face.

"And it's a shame men like him can't be more like you," he said, and the Gestapo officer frowned.

"Is that some sort of riddle?" he asked.

"That depends," Zsigmond asked, turning to face him, "Do you think it is?"

"Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run  
>So we'd both be free"<p>

The man frowned, and his eyes darted around the room. The bartender placed the glass down, and reached for something underneath the bar. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey, "How about another drink? On the house," he said, and the Gestapo officer nodded. Zsigmond watched him pour the liquid in his glass, then as the man placed the glass to his lips.

"Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree"<p>

The officer took a long drink and placed his glass down. He began coughing, and took out a kerchief, placing it against his mouth. His coughing got worse and worse, and when he looked down at the kerchief, he saw blood.

"Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of hope  
>Side by side with me<br>Strange things did happen hear  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree"<p>

"Murderer!" he began screaming, and Zsigmond stood up, ramming his blade in the man's stomach. Sofia pulled two pistols out and shot the other two officers. The piano man stopped, and pulled out his own gun, aiming at Sofia's head. The older man stopped singing, and before he could pull out his knife, the bartender shot him straight through the forehead, then shot the piano player.

_Are you, are  
>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run<br>So we'd both be free  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met at midnight<br>In the hanging tree_

Sofia placed her pistols back in their holders, and smiled at the bartender, _"Long time no see Serge," _she said, speaking in Russian. Serge smiled.

_"You didn't think I would let you do this alone, would you?" _he asked, and they heard the sound of a car approaching, "Get ready," he said, and jumped over the bar, "Grab the uniforms," he said, and the three quickly stripped the Gestapo officers of their uniforms, and threw them over their own clothes. Serge walked to the back of the pub, and moved a bookcase, revealing a hidden door, "Let's go," he said, and the three quickly left the pub, Serge moving the bookcase back in place.

They walked out onto the street, and saw two cars pull up, each filled with SS and others.

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>They strung up a man  
>They say who murdered three<em>_  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met at midnight<br>In the hanging tree  
><em>

Zsigmond pulled out the detonator, and they watched as groups of men kicked down the doors, running. He spotted Dietrich, the cigarette hanging from his lips. Sofia looked over at him, and nodded.

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where a dead man called out  
>For his love to flee<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>It we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree<em>

Inside the bottle of whiskey, there was a small explosive. When Zsigmond hit the button, it was too late for the men to act.

The explosion went off, launching men into the streets. Dietrich ducked behind his car, and stood up. Others around him began yelling, rushing towards the building. Dietrich turned around, his eye scanning the area. All he saw was civilians coming out of their houses, whispering to each other. He looked up, and saw the glimpse of a cloak disappear onto a roof. Dietrich narrowed his eyes, and walked over to an SS officer, "Assassins," he whispered, and the man turned, an eye patch covered his left eye. There was a scar that peeked out from underneath.

"I know where their base is," he said low, "And I've sent someone there already," Dietrich smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>The three sprinted through the forest, their feet barely touching the ground, "That should put them behind for a bit!" Serge yelled, laughing as he did, "I knew that was a base the first day I set foot in there!" He came to an abrupt stop, and the other two stopped next to him.<p>

"What's wrong?" Zsigmond asked, and Sofia's eyes went wide.

The small cottage was on fire.

"NADYA!" she screamed, and ran towards it, coming to the clearing. Zsigmond went to go after her, but Serge stopped him.

"Something's wrong," he said, and sure enough, two Hungarians appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Sofia, pinning her down, "We need to go," he said, and began pulling Zsigmond away.

"But...we can't just leave her!" Zsigmond hissed.

"She would want it," Serge hissed back, and looked at Sofia. Moments later, a car pulled up, and the one eyed Templar stepped out, "That man, is second-in-command to Göring for the Templars. He's not a Nazi, he's British. His name is Nigel. His brother, as I discovered about a week ago, infiltrated our ranks, and has been passing information to Göring and his brother," Zsigmond frowned, "You know who it is," Serge said, "He went East with Kolina."

"Edward," Serge nodded, and turned to him.

"I will try and get Sofia and Nadya free, but you need to go to Germany. Sofia was close to finding out who the traitor was, but she didn't know I had been in Budapest for two months, and when Templars get drunk, their lips move more freely," Serge placed a hand on his shoulder, "Get your stepsister."

"But...Kolina..." he started, and Serge cut him off.

"Can handle herself. She'll be fine," he said, "Now go."

* * *

><p><em>The song used is "The Hanging Tree" from Mockingjay Part 1. It seemed like a folk song that would be sung at a pub, so that's why I included it.<br>_


	8. Border Jumping

_Border Between Czechoslovakia and Hungary  
><em>

Zsigmond looked up from his crouched position, watching the guards. It was freezing, and his legs were starting to fall asleep. He needed to move, but he didn't want to risk getting caught by the guards. Zsigmond rubbed his hands together, and he heard a low rumbling. He turned his head, and saw a truck approaching the border. It stopped, and one of the guards walked over, speaking to the driver. Zsigmond quickly sprinted to the truck, and jumped in the back, landing in a pile of hay. He quickly moved to the back, and hid himself behind some crates. Zsigmond was thankful that there was a cover over the pan of the truck. His heart was pounding, as he heard the truck's engine rev, and slowly cross into Czechoslovakia.

He made himself comfortable, and listened to the sound of the engine. He didn't know where he was going, but he hoped it would be closer to the border shared with Germany.

The truck stopped, and Zsigmond waited until he heard the driver walk away. He slowly moved towards the back, and peeked outside. There was no one around, so Zsigmond jumped out of the back and ran towards the forest. He was breathing heavily, and it was visible against the cold air. He stopped near a fallen tree, and hid behind the log. He saw the driver go back to the truck, followed by a farmer. The two were chatting in Czech, a language Zsigmond didn't understand, but he assumed that the farmer was buying some supplies off of him.

Zsigmond stood up, and began walking through the trees, following the road from a distance. He didn't want to risk getting caught by troops on the road. Zsigmond sighed.

It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

><p><em>Eastern Front<em>

_Stalingrad, USSR_

Kolina looked out the window from the small apartment, watching the snow blow around. Edward was hunched over a map, muttering to himself, "How much longer?" Kolina asked, looking over at him. Edward glanced up, his pocket watch next to him, ticking away.

"Soon," he answered, "You know he is always late," Kolina pursed her lips, and turned back to the window, watching the snow. Edward looked up at her, and reached into his pocket, feeling the cloth in his pocket. He slowly stood up, and looked down at the stopwatch, "He likes to make people wait," he said, and walked over to the cupboard.

Edward pulled out the cloth, and pulled out a bottle of chloroform, and damped the cloth with it. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw that she was still looking out the window. The snow was getting worse.

"How do you think Zsigmond is doing?"

Edward didn't say anything at first, thinking over what he would say, "He's probably fine," Edward answered, and slowly began walking over to her, the cloth in his hand, "He was trained well," he said, and stood behind her. Kolina turned around, and Edward grabbed her, placing the cloth over her mouth and his other hand behind her head, keeping her still. Kolina began grasping at his hands, trying to pry them off.

Eventually, Kolina stopped moving, and slumped down, Edward holding her up. Her head rolled back, unconscious. Edward smiled, and there was a knock on the door. He placed her in a chair, and walked over. He opened the door, and smiled, "Hello brother," he said, and Nigel walked in the room.

"Is that her?" he asked, motioning to Kolina, and Edward nodded, "Good," he nodded at the two other Templars, and they walked over to the unconscious Assassin, and lifted her up, "Göring will be pleased," Nigel said, and Edward smirked.

"Of course he will be."

* * *

><p>Zsigmond was curled up in a barn, when he heard voices speaking in Czech. He froze, listening to their footsteps. They came close to him, and he saw the boots. He was praying they weren't soldiers, and just simple farmers speaking about hay. He held his breath, waiting for them to leave.<p>

Moments later, the boots walked away, and he breathed out. Zsigmond stood up, stretching his aching muscles. He quickly sprinted out of the barn, and headed towards the woods. He stopped near a tree, and heard a low rumble. He looked up, and saw bombers flying overhead. _They must be heading to London, _he thought, and began walking, heading towards the German-Czech border.

He knew it wasn't going to be as easy as the Czech-Hungarian one, and would actually have to think of a plan to get in.

_Several hours later  
>Czechoslovakia-Germany Border<em>

By the time Zsigmond reached the border, it was dark. This one was more active than the Hungarian border, as he saw numerous trucks waiting to be processed. Zsigmond crouched down, watching the trucks. His eyes scanned the faces of the German soldiers, listening to their conversation.

He heard branches crack behind him, and turned around, pulling out his pistol, "Who's there?" he asked, and a man emerged from behind a tree, his hands up.

"I mean you no harm," the man said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Zsigmond asked, walking towards him, his pistol aimed at his head. He frowned, "Wait... Fritz?" he asked, lowering the gun. His former squad member blinked a few times, then his eyes went wide.

"_Mein Gott. _Zsigmond!"

The two men rushed towards each other and hugged. Zsigmond clapped him on the back, then pulled back, "What the hell happened to you?" Zsigmond asked.

"I could ask you the same," Fritz answered, motioning to the new uniform. Zsigmond chuckled.

"Long story," he answered, and Fritz looked over his shoulder.

"We should get away from the edge," he said, and Zsigmond nodded. The two men disappeared deep into the woods, and stopped near a fallen tree. Zsigmond sat down, and looked at his military buddy.

"So, what happened after I left?" Zsigmond asked.

"You mean were killed?" Friz pointed out, then leaned back against the log, "Well, I got reassigned. To Auschwitz. It wasn't fun. I had to tell the prisoners to pick up a towel and soap for their shower, which they never returned from. The smell...the smell is something I can never forget. It was awful, Zsigmond, watching all those innocent people march to their death. I couldn't take it. I just left. I walked out of the camp, and just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away from it," Zsigmond nodded slowly, "So, what happened to you?" Zsigmond chuckled.

"Well, I'm part of a different type of army now, "Zsigmond answered, "And it's really complicated to explain," he said, "I'm fighting two wars now."

"Wait. There's two wars?" Fritz asked, confused.

"Well...the other war has been going on for a lot longer than this one, and it will go on after this one is over," Zsigmond answered. They heard trucks rumble past the road, "So, how do we past the guards?" Fritz leaned forward, and began drawing in the dirt with his finger.

"Well, the guards do a change every six hours. I've been out here for a while, and there is a twenty minute period were no one is at the border. The two guards walk back to the post, and stop and talk to the new guards taking over. They'll share a cigarette and chat, which is the twenty minute period. We will have to sprint and jump into the river just on the other side," Zsigmond groaned. The thought of jumping into a river in the winter was horrible.

"Well, we better find a warm place after and food if we jump in this damn river," he grumbled, and Fritz chuckled.

"We have four hours until the switch. Let's get some rest."


	9. Betrayal

Kolina opened her eyes, and looked around. She was on a cement floor, her hands tied above her head on a pillar. She tried to move, but it was a struggle. She heard a door open, and saw Göring walk in, "Hello Kolina," she glared at him, "So nice to see you again," Göring walked closer to her, and grabbed a chair that was in the corner. She noticed he had a file in his hand, "How long has it been? Five years?" Kolina kept silent, "Giving me the silent treatment, I see."

"Why should I speak? You're just going to kill me anyways," she snapped, and Göring chuckled.

"Not yet, my dear," he answered, "We have no reason to kill you yet," Kolina's eyes were on the file, "I bet you are wondering what this is. Well, it's a list of possible Assassins. We haven't confirmed them yet," Kolina didn't say anything. Göring stood up, and they heard the door open again. Two other men entered, one a Pole and one an Italian. One was holding metal rod, the end white hot, "Do you know where we are?" Göring asked, as the two men walked over to Kolina. The Pole untied her, and pulled her to her feet.

"No."

"_Take a sniff of the air,_" the Pole sneered, "_You can smell the bodies,_" Kolina looked at Göring.

"Auschwitz," she whispered, and Göring smiled.

"Appropriate, since you are a _Jude, _" he said, and opened the file, "Hmm, Serge Romanov. Russian, 30 years old. Assassin?" he asked, turning to Kolina.

"I won't tell you," she said, and Göring nodded. The Italian ripped open the top of her blouse, exposing her collarbone. He placed the tip of the rod against it, burning the flesh. Kolina bit her lips, trying not to cry out in pain. Göring patiently waited, tapping his foot.

"Monique de la Normade, French Resistance, 25 years old. Assassin?" Once again Kolina refused to answer, so the metal rod was once again placed against her skin. Göring continued with his list, and every time she refused to answer, her skin was burned again.

After an hour, Göring shut the file and dropped it on his chair. He marched over to Kolina, and back handed her, sending the Assassin to the ground, "You think you're tough, don't you?" he asked, grabbing her by her hair, and pulling her up, "We'll see how tough you are after this," he snapped, and hauled her to her feet. Göring dragged Kolina towards the door, and opened it, pulling her into the yard.  
>"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, and they stopped near another barrack. He knocked at the door, and an attractive man opened it, wearing a stained apron."Ah, <em>Herr <em>Göring, always a pleasure," the man said, but his eyes were on Kolina."I have a present for you Mendele," Göring said, and pushed Kolina forward, "The Jew Assassin is not talking. I want answers by morning," he said, and Josef Mendele smiled."Of course. Anything for the Templars."

_Four hours later_

Göring heard a knock on the door, and the Pole walked over to it. He opened it, and Josef walked in, and pushed Kolina to the ground. She was quietly crying and shaking. Josef held up a list, "You have your answer," he said, and tossed it on the ground. Göring raised his eyebrow, "Just...one question. There's a name on that list, and I thought I overheard some of the soldiers say that he was killed in action," Göring frowned, and got up from his chair. He knelt down, and saw cuts on Kolina's collarbone, along with the burns. Göring looked at the paper

"Zsigmond Wolf. Wait...that can't be right. He was killed in Decem..." Göring stopped, and looked down at Kolina, "You bitch," he snarled, and threw the paper down, "You two! Send out telegrams now."

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Josef said, "Why do you care about this man?"

"Because he knows about the Apple and the manuscript," Göring hissed, "He needs to be killed. Immediately."

* * *

><p>"You ready?"<p>

Zsigmond looked at Fritz and nodded, "Let's do this," The two got close to the road, and waited painfully until the guards began walking away.

"Ok now!"

They sprinted towards the border, feet pounding against the pavement. They made it past the check point, and down to the river. They ran down the slight incline, and splashed into the freezing cold water. Zsigmond gasped, "Fuck that's cold!" he gasped. Fritz nodded, and they began wadding along, teeth chattering.

"We did it," Fritz said, teeth chattering, "Shit."

They continued for a while in silence, trying to keep their teeth from chattering. A couple times they were was drop, causing one of them to curse out loudly while the other one laugh.

Eventually, the two men came to a shallow part, and onto the river bank. Zsigmond was breathing heavily, his lungs burning from the freezing cold water. Fritz looked up, and saw a light in the distance, "Come on, I see somewhere we can get warm," he breathed, and the two ran up the hill and towards the light.

They crouched near the fence, and saw a group of German soldiers inside the house, "Shit," Fritz mumbled, and looked at Zsigmond, "Soldiers," Zsigmond looked around, and spotted groups of them, "Why are there so many?" Fritz asked.

They heard a low rumble, and saw a jeep drive up to the house. A young boy jumped up, and ran over to the officer. He handed him a piece of paper, and the officer looked down at it, then up, "I can't make out what they're saying," The young boy nodded, then ran back to the jeep, "He must be a messenger," Zsigmond said, and they saw the jeep speed away, heading towards the border. The officer walked over to another officer and showed him the telegram. The two spoke quickly, then the second one ran towards the house. Fritz frowned.

"I don't understand," he mumbled. Zsigmond was focused on the paper, "Zsigmond, we need to find a way pass them," Fritz turned to look at his friend, but Zsigmond was gone, "Zsigmond?" he whispered, and saw him creeping in the shadows. Fritz crouched lower to the ground, watching his friend.

The officer holding the paper was busy smoking a cigarette, and was staring off into the distance. He didn't hear Zsigmond sneak up behind him. Zsigmond grabbed the officer, and plunged the hidden blade in his back, his hand over his mouth. The officer went limp in his arms, and he placed him on the ground. Zsigmond grabbed the paper, and sprinted back towards Fritz.

"Where did you learn that?" Fritz asked, when Zsigmond dropped down next to him.

"That's not important," he said, and showed him the paper. It was a telegram, with two pictures on it, one of Zsigmond and the other of Fritz, "Someone tipped the _Wehrmacht _off that I'm not dead, which is bad news for you."

"Why what does it say?" Fritz asked.

"It says that we are traitors to the _Reich_, and if caught, must be shot on sight," Zsigmond answered, "This is going to make getting to Buchenwald will be a challenge," Fritz looked at him, surprised.

"Why the hell do you want to go there?"

"Mady's there," Zsigmond answered, "I need your help to get her out of Germany, because I have to leave and go to Poland after."

"What's in Poland?" Fritz asked.

"Auschwitz, and an ally," Zsigmond answered.

"Zsigmond, what are you? You killed that guard like it was nothing, you're talking about breaking into concentration camps for Christ's sake!" Zsigmond looked at his friend.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm an Assassin."

Fritz blinked a few times, "Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked, "When we met?"

"Oh, I wasn't technically an Assassin then, it's only been recently," Zsigmond explained, "I just got inducted into the Order," Fritz nodded slowly, then sighed.

"That's really...unfortunate," Fritz said, "We could have been good partners, me and you," he said, and Zsigmond frowned.

"What are y..."

"Hello Zsigmond."

Zsigmond turned around, and saw Dietrich, smirking, along with Edward, "Fancy meeting you here," Zsigmond turned around and glared at Fritz.

"_Verräter!_" Zsigmond yelled, "I trusted you!" Dietrich grabbed Zsigmond and pinned his hands behind his back.

"Göring is very excited to meet you," Dietrich sneered, and leading him towards the house, "He's inside, along with other Templars who are excited to meet you," Zsigmond glared at Fritz, then at Edward as he passed.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Kolina," Edward smirked.

"Ask Göring when you see him, he'll tell you."


End file.
